


Do You Wanna Touch? Do You Wanna Taste?

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: 1980s. In the alleyway behind the Rock Bottom dance club, Guillermo de la Cruz hooks up with a hot blond. Nandor the Relentless watches from the shadows, waiting for his chance to pounce. It's just smut!?
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Do You Wanna Touch? Do You Wanna Taste?

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in this fic is "Do You Wanna Touch Me," specifically the 1980 cover by Joan Jett.  
> Um. Well. Here we are. I have been thinking about Guillermo as a sexually confident 1980s era rocker for a while now. So I just whipped this up really quick in between bigger projects.  
> It's not beta-read so please forgive the roughness of my writing!

Guillermo’s head thunked against the gritty, brick wall. The guy kneeling in front of him sealed his lips around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked on Guillermo’s dick like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Joan Jett’s muffled voice floated out to the alley behind _Rock Bottom_ , demanding and questioning: _“Do you wanna touch me there? Where?”_

Oil-slicked puddles from the recent rain spotted the cement. The knees of his companion’s acid-wash jeans would be ruined. Guillermo couldn’t find it in him to care. He tightened his hands into the man’s blond, back-combed hair and thrust his hips, growling in pleasure. 

“Yeah, Brad. That’s so nice. Just like that,” Guillermo moaned as the man twisted his fingers around the base of his erection and made a sloppy, swirling motion with his tongue.

The guy pulled away, the bottom half of his face coated in spit as he arched an eyebrow up at him. “It’s _Justin_ ,” he corrected, affronted as if this were a first date and not a quick blow job behind a dance club. 

“Sorry, baby,” Guillermo apologized, panting. He patted the side of the man’s head, gently urging him back to his task. The guy— Justin— rolled his eyes but went back to work like he had something to prove, squeezing his hand just a bit too hard and gagging himself on Guillermo’s thick cock. “ _Fuck!_ You’re good at this!”

A tiny squeak from deep in the shadows at the back of the alley called Guillermo’s attention. He swiveled his head in the direction of the rusted out dumpster and spotted a hunched, dark figure peeking out around its corner. Guillermo smirked, recognizing those broad shoulders. He fixed his eyes on the obscure form, letting his chin jut out and his lips part in a breathy sigh. He knew how he looked: wanton, dirty, sexy. And he knew that’s just what the peeping Tom wanted. He let out an over-the-top moan as his dick jerked and his cum spilled into Brad-Justin’s mouth. When it was over he smiled at the dark shape, his eyes gleaming with mischief. _See something you like?_

* * *

_Earlier..._

Guillermo noticed his little shadow at once. Well, _little_ … The man was easily six feet tall. Long dark hair, full beard, brooding scowl. He was dressed up for a Renaissance Fair, clashing absurdly with the studded leather and tight jeans on display in the rock 'n' roll club. Guillermo popped the collar of his own leather jacket, flipping his long curls out of his eyes and batting his lashes in an unmistakable invitation. But the man demurred, slinking back into the crowd yet never taking his gaze off him. 

Guillermo rolled his eyes and shrugged, heading to the bar. He knew that guy's type: a baby gay, intrigued but hesitant, clutching his pearls at his very first gay club. Not really what Guillermo was looking for tonight. _Sorry, babe_ , he thought with a smirk, his eyes landing on the short, willowy blond with teased hair seated at the bar. _Maybe next time…_

* * *

  
  


_“Every girl an’ boy / Needs a little joy / All you do is sit and stare!”_

“Hey, bud? You want to come on out?” Guillermo called into the shadows. Brad-Justin had already disappeared back into the club with a muttered curse at his partner’s selfishness. But Guillermo only had eyes for the voyeur in the dark. Something about the shape called to him; some primal song that melded with the music pumping through the wall behind him. A barely-there shiver ran down his spine, his hind-brain warning him of danger. But Guillermo wasn’t afraid; he was intrigued. 

The man stood, gliding forward with remarkably graceful speed and coming to stand directly before Guillermo in the spot so recently vacated by what's-his-name. The red neon exit sign above them illuminated the man's face. His prominent brow and nose reflected the crimson glare while his eyes remained set in shadow. He didn’t look so shy anymore. Now he looked hungry. Guillermo’s lips curved in self-satisfaction. He tended to have that effect.

“So… you liked what you saw?” he questioned, lilting his voice flirtatiously, cheeks dimpling with his grin. 

The man didn’t answer, but an orange glow flickered in his eyes as he brought one large hand up to trail along the bold ridge of Guillermo’s jaw. The stranger’s lips parted and the red light caught the gleam of wicked, pointed fangs. He let out a strange, animalistic purr causing the hair on the back of Guillermo’s neck stood on end. 

“You wanna touch me?” Guillermo persisted, echoing the song still playing in his head. He took the man’s hand from his face and guided it down his sweat-slick neck, over the plush curves of his chest and belly, to the waist of his still unbuttoned jeans. “I probably need a few more minutes before I can go again, but—”

Guillermo’s words were cut off as the breath fled his lungs in a startled gasp. In the blink of an eye, the man struck, lunging for Guillermo’s neck with his mouth open in a leering, ravenous grin as his hand shoved itself down the front of Guillermo’s jeans, pawing roughly at his soft cock. 

At first, Guillermo felt only pain. Claws scraped at the tender flesh between his legs and fangs, razor sharp, plunged into the meat of his neck, grinding down mercilessly and wrenching a sob from his lips. His neck and shoulder burned as the man gnawed at him, lips suctioning around the wound. Guillermo's head started to spin and his vision blurred as the man pulled great gulps of blood into his mouth. The stranger’s larger frame pressed up against his soft body, pinning him to the wall and holding him up as he drank the life out of him. 

But after the first heart-thumping, stomach-sinking moment, Guillermo felt a frigid numbness bloom from the point of the man’s— the _vampire’s_ fangs. It expanded and softened to become a tingling wave of pleasure that rushed through his body, lighting every nerve ending in pulsing, hot yearning until it finally pooled between his legs, engorging his length as the vampire wrapped him in his long, elegant fingers, pumping relentlessly while he drained him. 

Guillermo mewled, his voice a high-pitched whine that sounded pitiful to his own ears. He squirmed in the vampire’s grip, humping into his hand even as he felt his strength bleeding away. He craned his neck, futilely seeking the vampire’s cheek, his throat, any bare inch of skin to press his lips. But the vampire growled in response, digging his teeth in harder and effectively stilling Guillermo’s struggles. 

His thoughts grew muddled and delirious. Guillermo started his evening fancying himself a predator: stalking his hunting grounds in search of willing prey. And now here he was, caught, pinned and brought low by a _true_ hunter. But rather than feel terror or regret, Guillermo felt the thrill of attraction. He raised weak arms and wrapped them around the man’s broad back, pressing his neck even harder against his violent mouth. 

He’d never felt more alive than he did in that moment, wrapped up in the arms of death.

And in the next moment, the vampire’s hand was twisting and tightening around his shaft, flicking the tip and sending Guillermo careening over into another orgasm. Stars burst across his vision, he sobbed out a pathetic, thankful cry and sagged against his attacker, boneless and entirely at his mercy.

The vampire finally pulled back from Guillermo’s mangled neck, staring down at him, eyes hooded and beard stained with rich, nearly-black blood. Guillermo watched his tongue flick out, licking those full lips. With a feral growl and the last of his strength Guillermo fisted his hands into the fabric of the man’s cape and dragged that mouth down to his in a hungry, venomous kiss that tasted like copper and beer and rock ‘n’ roll. 

He kissed the vampire so hard and so long that he felt the man capitulate just a little. His body loosened and his hands caressed Guillermo in a lighter touch. After minutes or hours, Guillermo finally came up for air, purposely meeting the predator's gaze as he licked his own blood off his lips. 

“I knew you were just pretending to be _oh-so-shy_ ,” he scoffed with a cocky grin before the blood loss and the passion finally caught up to him, clouding his vision and sending him falling, limp and helpless, into the arms of the vampire.

_My, my, my_

_Whiskey and rye_

_Don’t it make you feel so fine?_

_Right or wrong_

_Don’t it turn you on_

_Can’t you see we’re wastin’ time?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where?_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, he'll be fine.


End file.
